Un Verano Para Recordar
by leslietendo
Summary: Los Tendo y los Saotome, incluyendo a los "pretendientes" de Akane y las "prometidas" de Ranma van a la playa, aprovechando el poco tiempo de vacaciones que les quedan, pero pasará algo que les hará recordar ese Verano para todas sus vidas. ¡Pasen y lean! .ONE-SHOT


Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, si no a la Gran Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Un Verano Para Recordar

Ya faltaban pocos días para que las hermanas Tendo y el pequeño Saotome entraran a la escuela Furinkan, así que toda la familia decidió ir a la playa para disfrutar lo que le restaban de las Vacaciones de Verano, pero como siempre, todos los pretendientes de Akane y las "prometidas" de Ranma, fueron con ellos.

¡Listo!, ¡lo acabe!- gritó Akane quién portaba su traje de baño amarillo dando brinquitos de felicidad- ¡Acabe mi castillo de arena!-

Oye Akane, ¿no estas muy grande como para andar jugando a los castillos de arena?- dijo Nabiki con un traje de baño morado sentada en una silla de playa tomando un jugo de naranja-

Sabes que no se nadar, asi que no hay mucho que hacer- dijo la peli-azul algo enfadada por el comentario-

Te quedó muy lindo, Akane- dijo Kasumi con un traje de baño azul sonriendo-

¡Gracias Kasumi!- dijo Akane poniendole conchitas de mar a su castillo para adornarlo-

¡Yuju!- dijo Ranma-mujer con una blusa naranja y un short azul con rayas amarillas surfeando- ¡Ahh!- gritó al ver que iba a estamparse con el castillo de arena de Akane-

¡Ya!, ¿quedó muy lindo, no?- dijo Akane viendo fijamente al castillo, sin notar que una pelirroja iba a destruirlo- ¡Mira pápa!- dijo sonriendo esperando a que su pápa le dijera que le habia quedado lindo-

¿Qué pasa?- dijo dejando el juego de ajedrez para ver a Ranma-mujer chocar con el castillo de su hija- etto..¿Akane?- dijo señalando su castillo-

¿Qué pa..?- dijo volteando a ver lo señalado- ¡RANMA!- dijo sacando su mazo-

Demonios...-dijo Ranma-mujer sobandose la cabeza para luego voltear a ver a Akane- ¡¿Q-qué pasa Akane?!- dijo asustado viendo el enorme mazo-

I-idiota..¡destruiste mi castillo!- dijo Akane furiosa- Ya verás..-murmuró corroteando a Ranma-mujer-

¡Airen!, ¡Shampoo traer ramen!- dijo la amazona con un traje muy revelador de color rosa atropellando a Ranma-mujer con su bicicleta- ¿Airen?, ¿Qué hacer bajo bicicleta de Shampoo?- comentó derramando agua caliente sobre Ranma ahora hombre-

¡Oye tú..!- dijo Ranma enojado apoyandose en la bicicleta para enfrentar a Shampoo con la mirada-

¡Ranma!- dijo Akane tomando por la camisa a Ranma para verlo a la cara- ¡Me costó mucho hacer ese ca...!- fue interrumpida por la cocinera del okonomiyaki-

¡Ran-chan!, ¡mira te traje okonomiyaki de camarón! - dijo Ukyo con un traje de baño blanco arrastrando a Ranma hacia ella-

Espera U-chan...-soltó Ranma riendo nervioso-

Idiota...el nunca come lo que yo cocinó- bufó Akane cruzandose de brazos-

¡Akane-san!- dijo el chico siempre perdido apoyandose en un palo- ¡Te traje regalos de mis viajes!-

¡Ryoga!, ¿Estas bien?- dijo preocupada rodeando con un brazo el cuello de Ryoga para poner el otro en su cintura-

¡Ryoga!- dijo un Ranma celoso saltando en la cabeza de Ryoga para terminar dejandolo en el piso-¡Tan oportuno como siempre!-

¡Airen!, ¿a quién importar chico perdido?- dijo Shampoo abrazando a Ranma asfixiandolo- ¿Ranma invitar a Shampoo a cita?-

Jeje...creo que ahora no es el momento..-dijo Ranma nervioso-

¡Tú bruja!, ¡Alejate de mi Ranma-sama!, ¡Jojojo!- dijo la rosa negra-

¿Kodachi?- dijo Ukyo enojada sacando su pala-

¿Venir a pelear por Airen?, porque si ser así, yo estar dispuesta- dijo Shampoo sacando sus bomboris-

¡Peleemos!- dijeron las tres al unísono comenzando a golpearse-

No, esperen chicas no peleen..-dijo Ranma viendo que ni le hacían caso y luego sintió una cubeta de agua fría caerle encima- ¡¿Porqué fue eso?!- soltó frustrado volteando a ver quién le lanzó el agua- Vi-viejo..-

Ranma-chan- dijo Happosai restregandose contra Ranma en sus pechos- ¿Podrías probarte este lindo re...-¡NO!- lo interrumpió Ranma-mujer pateandolo lejos- ¿Cuál es el problema de ese anciano?- dijo respirando agitadamente-

¡Chica de la trenza!- dijo el rayo azul de furinkan abrazando por la espalda a la "Chica de la trenza" - ¿Me extraña...-¡NO!- lo interrumpió Ranma mandando a volar a Kuno a la misma dirección que a Happosai-

¡Shampoo!- dijo Mousse abrazando por error a Ranma-mujer- ¿A donde te fuiste amor mi...-¡ NO!..¡Oh, eres tu Mousse!..¡Shampoo esta allá!- dijo pateandolo hacia la dirección de la amazona-

¡Aiyaaa!, ¡Pato tonto soltar a Shampoo ahora!- dijo la peli-violeta golpeandolo-

Shampoo mi amor- dijo Mousse en el piso-

Grrr...-murmuró Akane enojada- Vámonos Ryoga a nadar- dijo jalando del brazo al muchacho de la bandana-

S-sí Akane-san- dijo con cara de bobo enamorado-

¡Akane espera!- dijo Ranma-mujer enojado-

¡Ranma olvidar a chica violenta!- gritó Shampoo echando agua caliente sobre Ranma-

Akane...-dijo Ranma viendo triste hacia el lugar donde partió su prometida-

°-°-°En la Playa°-°-°

_Ese tonto de Ranma...¡Je!, ni que me importará lo que haga ese idiota_- pensó Akane caminando con Ryoga por la arena-

_¡Lo olvide!, si me mojó con agua, Akane sabrá que soy P-chan_- pensó Ryoga preocupado mirando de reojo a Akane-

Etto...Ryoga, ¿quieres ir a nadar un rato?- dijo Akane sonriendo- Aunque no sepa nadar muy bien jeje...-murmuró-

¡Me encantaría!..pero olvidé mi traje de baño- mintió Ryoga-

Ohh...¿me podrías enseñar a nadar, Ryoga?, pero..ya sabes de lejos, para que no mojes tu ropa-

¡C-claro!- dijo sonriendo-

¡Bien!, ¡Vamos!- dijo tomando por la mano a Ryoga para llevarlo al muelle-

°-°-° Horas después en el muelle...°-°-°

¿Lo-lo estoy haciendo bien Ryoga?- tartamudeó sintiendo que se hundía-

Emm...¡S-si Akane!- dijo Ryoga con una gotita estilo anime saliendosele- ¡Akane!, voy por unos refrescos fríos, no tardo nada- dijo Ryoga feliz de poder estar con Akane a solas-

¡P-pero Ryoga..-dijo sintiendo que se ahogaba-

¡Akane!...¿Donde se metió esta niña boba?- dijo Ranma buscando con la vista a Akane-

¡Ayuda!,¡Alguien ayudeme!- dijo Akane agitando los brazos ahogandose por completo-

¡Akane!- dijo Ranma corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia Akane para salvarla, transformandose en mujer en el proceso-¡Te tengo!- dijo sacandola del agua y recostandola en la arena- ¿Akane?- preguntó asustado al ver que no abría los ojos- ¡Akane!...¡Se esta ahogando!- dijo asustado y se sonrojó al pensar en una forma de salvar a Akane- Ta-talvez si le doy re-respiración de b-boca a boca...- tartamudeó Ranma-mujer- P-pero soy mujer...- alguien que pasó le tiró agua caliente, convirtiendolo en hombre- ¡Que te pa..!¡Gracias!- dijo sin dejar de ver a Akane- Bi-bien...ella no se dará cuenta...¡Vamos Saotome es una situación de vida o muerte!- dijo acercandose decidido a Akane, pero se frenó al contacto con los labios de su prometida- Nu-nunca puedo...-susurró cerca de los labios de Akane- Muy bien, yo puedo..- alguien lo golpeó en la cabeza con una pelota de playa, haciendo que juntará los labios con los de Akane, abrió los ojos de la impresión, pero luego empezó a aplicarle la tecnica de la respiración de boca a boca, pero cuando sintió que su prometida respondía abriendo los ojos-

¡Cof, Cof!..¿q-que hiciste?- dijo sonrojada preguntandole a Ranma, en cambio el solo la veía fijamente a los ojos- ¿M-me ahogé?- Ranma solo asintió con la cabeza- Oh...¿y tu fuiste quien me dió respiración bo-boca a boca?- preguntó arrodillandose para ya no estar acostada, el solo asintió- Etto...gra-gracias...Ranma- dijo nerviosa haciendo circulos con los dedos en la arena-

N-no importa...-murmuró el chico de la trenza parandosey luego irse corriendo hacia un punto indefinido-

¡Ranma, espera!- gritó Akane siguiendo a Ranma y lo alcanzó- ¿Q-que te pasa?- preguntó agitada-

Yo..yo no quería que pa-pasara así...-murmuró con un hilo de voz-

¿Q-que cosa?- preguntó Akane mirandolo de frente y sonrojandose al pensar a lo que Ranma se referia-

A..al..be-beso- tartamudeó Ranma nervioso sonrojandose-

Y..¿y cómo te hu..hubiera gustado..ya sabes, que fuera?- dijo Akane nerviosa-

Que...que los dos, lo quisie..-dijo Ranma pero se frenó al pensar en lo que decía-

¿qué los...los dos lo quisieramos?- preguntó Akane, el solo asintió con la cabeza- Yo..yo lo quiero...ahora- dijo murmurando el "ahora"-

¿Q-que dijiste Akane?- dijo sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho-

Que...que yo quiero ahora...Ranma..etto..¿tu..tu quieres?- dijo viendolo directamente a los ojos, el solo asintió mientras le salía humo de las orejas- Bi..bien- dijo acercando su rostro al de Ranma, hasta juntar los en una caricia, para unir sus labios finalmente, fue un beso tímido, tierno, pero para ellos fue el mejor momento de sus vidas-

¿E-estuvo bien?- preguntó Akane nerviosa-

S-si...- susrurró dedicandole una inocente mirada a Akane- Yo...yo..te...-murmuró juntando aire para sacar esas palabras, que desde hace tiempo las había guardado- ¡TE AMO AKANE!- soltó Ranma, pero una ola le cayó encima, convirtiendolo en mujer-

Ta-también te amo, Ranma- dijo Akane abrazando a Ranma-mujer-

A-akane...pe-pero estoy convertido en mujer...-dijo tristemente-

Pero, eres tu, eso es lo que importa- dijo tomando de la mano a Ranma-mujer, para dirigirse a la playa con los demás, ya estaba anocheciendo-

_¡Allá están!_- señaló Genma-panda con un cartel-

¡Hermanita!, ¿dónde estuviste?- dijo Nabiki mirando a Akane-

En...ciertos asuntos...- dijo Akane sonrojada- Etto...Ryoga, ¿a donde fuiste?- preguntó la pequeña de las Tendo-

¡Lo siento Akane-san!, esque...no encontre el camino de vuelta contigo- dijo Ryoga nervioso-

¡Airen que hacer con chica violenta!- pero sintió que unos brazos se la llevaban- ¡Aiyaa! ¡¿Qué estar haciendo chico pato?!- gritó Shampoo-

¡Te amo Shampoo!-dijo Mousse llevandosela, pero la amazona lo golpeó-

¡Para que querias al cerdo!- dijo Ranma-mujer derramando agua caliente sobre él- Aquí estoy yo, ¿no?-

dijo Ranma ahora hombre celoso, cruzandose de brazos-

Si...siempre estas conmigo, Ranma- dijo Akane al ver que todos se alejaban y los dejaban-

A-akane...yo..yo quiero...-dijo acercandose a Akane para darle un beso en la boca que duró un poco más que el otro-

Ra-ranma...-dijo sonrojada Akane tocandose los labios-

¡Oigan! ¡¿qué esperan?!- gritó Soun

Este es el mejor verano de mi vida...-murmuró Ranma mirando de reojo a Akane, quién no lo escucho-

Fin...

Ufff...ya acabe! =), se me vino esta idea, jaja, hace mucho que no escribia un fic, espero les haya gustado!, y si les gustó dejen reviews porfavor, se los agradecería mucho.¡Baai!, hasta el próxmo fic!

Leslietendo.


End file.
